Supernatural 55-88
by olivialourde
Summary: This is the second installment of my epic Word document. This is a part I am constantly trying to edit because I hate it so much, but at least it's entertaining.
_(Dean is gone now. Sam needs help tracking a demon, so he calls Sophia. Sophia is driving her own Jeep, and Sam is riding shotgun.)_

Sam: Man, I missed you, Sophia. We gotta start running together again.

Sophia: After this is finished, I'm leaving again, Sammy.

Sam: Why? Sophia, we work better together. Don't leave.

Sophia: I am poison for your family, Sam. You guys just keep dropping like flies.

Sam: Look, I'm trying to find a way to bring back Dean-

Sophia: Don't say his name, please.

Sam: I'm sorry. But we have more power if we hunt together.

Sophia: Not if I get you killed, Sam. You boys are my weakness. Every time I try to save you guys, one of you winds up in Hell or just dead. After this case, I'm joining my family in Europe. Train harder, hunt in a new place. We'll just forget about each other, Sam.

Sam: But I'm your family, Sophia. There's no way in Hell I'd ever be able to forget you.

Sophia: Pretty sure I know a spell for that.

 _(Sam looks stricken.)_

Sam: You wouldn't.

Sophia: You'd be better off if I did.

 _(They return to their hotel room after an ambush and Sam is looking to engage her.)_

Sam: That was a close call.

Sophia: Yeah.

Sam: I was a little nervous for a second when you hesitated, Sophia.

Sophia: Why? You know I'd never let anything bad happen to you.

Sam: I just thought you'd lost your touch.

Sophia: Never, Sammy.

Sam: Sophia. I miss you. Do you really have to leave?

Sophia: I can't be here without him, Sam. I'm sorry.

Sam: Please, Sophia.

Sophia: I'm sorry, Sammy, it's just too hard. He was the glue that held us all together. You know that.

 _(After they finish up, Sam walks in on Sophia packing her things up to leave.)_

Sam: You're not leaving me. Not again, Sophia.

Sophia: The hell I'm not. Leave me alone, Sam.

 _(Sam tries to stop her from leaving. She tries to calmly push him aside, but he won't budge.)_

Sam: Look, I get it. You needed time away, but we need to come back together now. We have to figure out how to do this without Dean.

Sophia: You don't need me, Sam. You've got Ruby teaching you how to become America's Next Top Demon. I don't need to be here. I can get on with my life, Sam.

 _(Sam looks outraged and hurt.)_

Sam: That's not what's happening.

Sophia: I'm leaving, Sam. I'm either leaving calmly, or I'm leaving violently.

Sam: Then it's going to have to be violently, because I'm not letting you just walk out on me yet again. I'm tired of this, Sophia. I'm tired of you always leaving us behind. Things got tough with you and Dean? Just disappear to Europe. Dean dumps you? Go hunt alone in the wilderness of Canada. You act like you don't care about us, but then when one of us calls you, you come running.

Sophia: I don't hear you complaining when I come running, Sam. It's usually to save your ass.

Sam: And so what if it is?! At least I can admit my weaknesses! You can't even admit you give a damn about Dean and I anymore!

Sophia: Please don't say his name.

Sam: I'll say my own brother's name if I want to, Sophia! You're not the only one drowning without him, all right? I barely have my head above water without him. You get to just up and disappear, go wherever you want to. I'm stuck here, all right? I'm alone, by myself, doing this without both of you. At least I can finish the things I start.

Sophia: Shut up, Sam! You have no idea how hard this is for me.

Sam: No, I don't, Sophia. I don't because you're too stuck up and selfish to stick it out and get through this with me. That's right, you're selfish. You think you're the only one in pain?! You think you're the only one who wishes they were dead? I wish I could have taken Dean's place in Hell. I wish we could have sent anyone but Dean to Hell! God, Sophia, sometimes, I wish it was you who went to Hell. I'd have sent you there myself if I could!

 _(Sophia's face betrays her horror. Sam instantly regrets it.)_

Sophia: Wow, Sam, tell me how you really feel.

Sam: Sophia, wait. That came out wrong.

 _(Sophia's voice becomes low and murderous.)_

Sophia: Get out of my way, Sam.

Sam: No, that shouldn't have come out of my mouth.

Sophia: Move.

Sam: No, Sophia.

 _(Sophia, out of patience and hurt beyond words, grabs Sam by the hair, slamming his face into the heel of her boot. She swings him around by the arm, dislocating it and kicking him in the jaw, breaking it. He lands on the floor, and she looks down at him.)_

Sophia: You stay away from me. I see you again, Sam Winchester, I'll have you begging for Hell!

 _(Sophia induces hallucinations of the pain she can inflict on him before grabbing her bags and leaving.)_

 _(Dean and Sam are arguing about religion.)_

Dean: Goddamnit, Sam! Where's Sophia when you need her? She talked some sense into you last time. When's she getting here, anyway? You called her, right? I can't wait to see her.

 _(Sam and Bobby are awkwardly silent. Dean is exasperated.)_

Sam: Well, see, about that-

Dean: Damnit, I was gone 4 months. Where is she?

Sam: She didn't take watching you get ripped apart so well. It haunted her. After you were gone, she would have these nightmares. I would wake up to her just screaming your name from down the hall. I started sleeping in her room with her after the first few nights.

Dean: She still wouldn't sleep with you, would she?

Sam: We couldn't even think about it. After we buried you, which she fought Bobby on with me, she stopped speaking. I mean, she went full on mute. She didn't speak to anyone or anything. Not even a sigh or a cough for weeks. She stopped leaving her house. We started having a lot of one-sided conversations. I woke up one day, she was just gone. No note, nothing.

Dean: And you haven't seen her since?

Sam: I called her to help me finish a job. When she came, I asked her to stay. I felt stronger with her with me. I felt like I was drowning without her. She told me that she was poison for our family, and that she needed to get as far away from me as she could so that I didn't die, too.

Dean: And you let her go?!

Sam: She broke my jaw and dislocated my shoulder, Dean! Two more minutes of fighting with her and I would have been bunking with you in that grave. Yes, I let her go. She won't talk to me.

Dean: That's my wild girl. We never could hold her down. Does her number still work?

Sam: Try it for yourself.

 _(He tosses Dean his phone. Dean dials Sophia's number. It's disconnected.)_

Dean: Don't worry about it. I'll find her. If I leave now, I can be there by dawn. I know where she would go. If she's not there, I'll keep going.

Sam: You're not going alone, Dean.

Dean: Then saddle up, Sammy. Time to go get my girl back.

 _(Sam and Dean are climbing into the Impala.)_

Sam: Where do you think she is?

Dean: New Orleans. You know Sophia can't go anywhere that's not old and haunted. She's my Morticia.

 _(Dean looks at his hand where his ring used to be, noticing it's still gone.)_

 _(Dean pulls up in front of a hotel, very classy and very like something Sophia would stay in.)_

Dean: She's here.

Sam: How do you know?

Dean: I just do. Maybe I came back from Hell with a little sixth sense or something. I just know she's here. I feel her. Room 241.

 _(They get out of the car, and walk into the hotel. They climb the stairs to the second floor and start walking down the hall to 241 when Dean stops suddenly.)_

Sam: What?

Dean: How do I look? I look good, right?

Sam: Really, Dean?

Dean: Hey, I'm seeing her for the first time in 4 months.

Sam: Look, as long as she sees you not being mauled by hell hounds, she's going to want to jump your bones.

Dean: Let's hope so. It's been 4 months since I got laid.

 _(They arrive at room 241. Dean motions for Sam to knock. He does. Sophia opens the door. Dean is behind Sam, almost hiding nervously. Sophia is now a darker brunette, with purple in her hair. She is dressed in yoga pants and a t shirt, definitely vegging out and holing up in the hotel to wallow in her depression. She greets Sam with a fist to the face, almost breaking his freshly healed jaw.)_

Sophia: I told you to stay away from me, Sam. How did you even find me?

Sam: Something's happened, Sophia. It's Dean.

 _(Sophia instantly releases Sam.)_

Sophia: Did you bring him back?

Sam: No. I didn't.

Sophia: Then what do you want, Sam?

 _(Dean steps from behind Sam, and Sophia's power explodes in the hallway, blasting lights and knocking paintings off walls. Her eyes are bulging, not believing who is in front of her. Dean walks up to her, putting his hands on her cheeks.)_

Sam: It's really him, Sophia. Dean is back.

Dean: Sophia? Honey, it's me.

Sophia: I ca- How… Dean.

 _(Before Sam is really aware of what's happening, Dean has picked Sophia up into his arms and carried into her room, slammed the door shut in Sam's face, and locked it with a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the knob. Inside the room, Sophia grips Dean's face tightly, kissing him. He throws her down on the bed, jumping on top of her. They rip each other's clothes off, and she climbs on top of him. Sam sits down on the floor outside the room.)_

 _(Sophia and Dean have just finished and let Sam in. Sam is uncomfortable, but only because his feelings for Sophia are still strong, and he is still trying to deny them. She is in nothing but a towel after showering, and both guys are getting a little hot.)_

Sophia: How did this happen?

Dean: I don't know, but I am back in my own body and ready to party.

Sophia: Clearly.

 _(Dean's cell phone rings, and he walks away to answer it. Sam clears his throat uncomfortably.)_

Sam: Can I talk to you?

Sophia: Leave me alone, Sam.

Sam: I can't do that. Look. I am so sorry about what I said to you the last time we saw each other.

 _(Dean is on the phone, but listening to them instead.)_

Sophia: You mean when you called me stuck up and selfish? Or do you mean the part where you wished I went to Hell instead of Dean? Or when you told me you would have sent me there yourself?

Sam: All of it. I am so sorry, Sophia.

 _(Dean is incredulous. He hangs up the phone.)_

Dean: How did you two not kill each other after I was gone?! You guys hate each other now! Get it together!

 _(Sophia looks at Sam. He holds out his arms to hug her. They hug, making up.)_

 _(Sam rolls over in bed, deep in a dream. In the dream, he and Sophia are goofing off, playing in a pool somewhere. He grabs her, dunking her head under. She splashes him back, and they tussle in the water. He catches her up against the wall of the pool, looking deep into her eyes.)_

Sophia: Sore loser.

Sam: I never lose.

 _(He pushes her head underwater, following her down. While underwater, he pushes her against the wall of the pool and presses his lips against hers. The two come back up above water, still passionately kissing. Before they can even consider what they are doing, they are having sex in the pool. Sam is incredibly rough with her, slamming her against the pool. She slaps Sam across the face to increase his intensity and ferocity. Dean watches from inside, heartbroken. Tears are already pouring from his eyes as he watches his brother and his girlfriend have passionate sex. Sam finally feels some relief to the burdens he has been carrying, but Sophia's magic has created a dark atmosphere around the two of them- a sign she is not happy. Sam wakes up, sweating and startled. Dean, who is in the bed next to him, is staring at him.)_

Dean: You okay?

Sam _(catching his breath)_ : Just a nightmare. Go back to sleep. I'm good, I swear. Go back to sleep, Dean.

 _(Sam relaxes his body, laying on his back. He smiles to himself.)_

 _(Dean has left the two of them alone at Sophia's house, and it is disgustingly hot outside. She comes downstairs, dressed in nothing but her bathing suit. Sam's eyes pop open. He has never seen her body this naked before, and he is shocked at how voluptuous and beautiful she is. He becomes even more attracted to her than he already is.)_

Sophia: It's disgustingly hot. I'm going for a swim. You wanna come?

Sam: You have a pool?

 _(Sophia points to the pool in her backyard.)_

Sophia: Duh.

Sam: Uh- no bathing suit.

 _(Sophia rolls her eyes.)_

Sophia: Fine, wear your boxers. It's not like the whole world can see, anyway.

 _(Sam follows her out to the pool, slowly shedding clothes as he goes. Sophia jumps into the pool with a swimmer's grace, resurfacing at the opposite end. Sam drops the last article of clothing and follows her, but cannot make it as far as she did without coming up for air. Sophia swims to the bottom of the deep end, coming up close to Sam, who is enjoying the moments of relaxation. Suddenly, the sequence from the dream clicks in, and the two of them begin to play it out. Their flirtation is out of control. Sam tickles her side, and she fakes a cramp to catch him unaware, dragging him through the water. He dunks her, and kisses her. They come up from the water kissing, just like the dream, and it escalates to the two of them having passionate sex, though Sophia is miserable during it.)_

Sophia: Sore loser.

Sam: I never lose.

 _(Dean is watching them, tears pouring from his eyes. His worst fears about his girlfriend and his brother seem to be true- that they are secretly in love behind his back. Then, he notices Sophia's magic flickering around them darkly. He realizes that when they are together, her magic is beautiful. With Sam, her magic reflects shame and guilt. She is punishing herself horribly for something. He watches her face as they both climax, and the pain on her face is considerable. He walks away from the window and out of the house, leaving again to regain his composure.)_

 _(Sam, who is crueler from drinking demon blood, hence the act of sleeping with his brother's girlfriend, is watching her dress.)_

Sophia: Oh, God, what did we even do?

Sam: Relax. It's not like you even wear Dean's ring anymore. You're a free agent.

Sophia: Your brother wants to spend the rest of his life with me, Sam. He could be lying dead somewhere right now, and I was too busy banging his baby brother to go save him. This isn't what I promised your father.

Sam: My father's gone, Sophia. All you have is what's right in front of you. That's me.

 _(Door downstairs opens and closes.)_

Dean: Sophia! I need to talk to you!

 _(Sophia yanks on a shirt, panicking a little. Dean enters the room.)_

Sam: Hey, brother.

Dean: Don't. I need a moment with Sophia.

 _(Wordlessly, Sam leaves the room. Sophia is seconds from falling apart.)_

Sophia: Dean…

Dean: Don't. Just don't. I just want to know why. Not how, or details of how it happened. I saw everything, Sophia. So tell me why.

Sophia: I wish I had an answer for you. There is no excuse-

Dean: There isn't. Why was there a black aura around the two of you while you were together?

 _(Sophia has a clear reaction to the question, but avoids the answer.)_

Sophia: There wasn't.

Dean: There was, Sophia, I saw it clearly with my own two eyes. What were you punishing yourself for when you were with him?

Sophia: Isn't it obvious?

 _(Dean watches her break down, then leaves the room. Sam is downstairs, not even bothered.)_

Dean: Why'd you do it, Sam?

Sam: It's not like she even wears your ring anymore, dude. She's fair game. You haven't touched her in months. You dumped her!

Dean: She's not fair game. She's not property. She's Sophia, Sam! Just because I haven't married her doesn't mean you can do anything you want to her!

 _(Sam stands up, getting in Dean's face, taunting him.)_

Sam: I didn't do anything SHE didn't like. Or didn't you see your "fiancée's" face?

 _(Dean grabs Sam, throwing him across the room. They begin to fight, and Sophia comes downstairs. She grabs Dean, throwing him face first into her stone mantel. When he turns around, his face is bleeding. Her eyes betray her pain, and she grabs him, keeping the brothers separate.)_

Sophia: Dean...

 _(Dean pushes her away.)_

Dean: Don't touch me! Stay away from me!

Sophia: Then get out of my house, Dean! Just get out!

 _(Dean leaves without any further urging, and as the door slams, the tears pour down her face. She stands in silence for a few moments, not moving. Sam lays a gentle hand on her back, and she looks at him. For a second, he is the Sam he used to be. Without any warning, Sophia lands a punch across his face that knocks him across the floor. He jumps up, attacking her. After a few moments of fighting, they break into passionate kissing. He slams her against the wall, picking her up and wrapping her legs around him. She slaps him across the face, and he pins her arm down, ripping her pants down. She claws his shirt open, kissing his neck. They have sex pressed against the wall, and Sophia puts all of her rage into it. The resulting orgasms are paralyzing and intense for both of them. They fall asleep on the floor, Sam holding her tightly._

 _(It has been a few days of the two of them seemingly fucking each other's brains out after beating each other nearly senseless. Dean has been watching from outside the house, but all he has seen has been Sam approaching Sophia, and the two of them fighting. Sophia has been trying to call Dean, but he has been ignoring her calls. Sophia is in a haze of Sam's mind control and the afterglow of really rough sex. She and Sam seem to have an intensity together that they don't have just as friends.)_

Sophia: Dean, it's Sophia. Please come back. Talk to me. Please come back, baby. I screwed up.

 _(Sam is getting tired of her repeatedly calling his brother instead of having sex with him.)_

Sam: Oh, my God, he doesn't want you anymore, you stupid, worthless slut. You're with me now, the way it always should have been. It's what my dad wanted.

Sophia _(hanging up)_ : Shut up, Sam!

 _(She kicks him in the jaw, and he grabs her by the neck, slamming her head against the stone fireplace. He flips her on her back, landing a blow to her chest, knocking the wind out of her. For the first time, she is actually a little afraid of him- he is a little too violent and emotionless. She fights back, sending him flying head first into the doorway. Before he can get up, she grabs him, throwing him out of the room and over the banister to the hallway below. This time, he doesn't get up. She jumps over the railing, landing next to him like a cat. She is looking down at him, nudging him with her foot. He jerks awake, grabbing her foot.)_

Sam: Faked ya.

 _(She scrambles to get away, but he grabs her and pins her beneath him. She squirms, and he slaps her across the face. She fights against him as he pulls her pants and underwear down. She doesn't want this now. She gets a punch off to his face, but she can't fight him off- the last few days have taken too much out of her.)_

Sophia: Sam, no. Please don't. Not anymore.

Sam: Shut up! You're mine now!

 _(Sam grabs her by the hair, holding her face in place and pressing his lips against her mouth. When she doesn't kiss him back, he slaps her across the face, then drops her on the floor face first. She looks up at him, shocked.)_

Sophia: And people think Dean is the hard one.

 _(At the sound of Dean's name, Sam slugs Sophia clear across the face, nearly knocking her out completely. She is now weak and barely conscious, but still trying to fight him off.)_

Sam: Shut your mouth, Sophia! That was the problem Dean always had with you, too- you never knew when to shut up! Just shut up!

 _(Sam rips her shirt as she is asking him to stop, not quite begging. He unzips his fly. She tries to wriggle free of his grasp, but he just throws her down on the floor and straddles her. One of his hands clamps her neck, the other yanks down Sophia's pants. He is about to rape her when Dean grabs him, punching him in the face and tossing him aside. Sophia, who is incapable of defending herself in the moment, watches as the brothers fight, unable to stop them. Dean, who is enraged, lets out all of his anger and pain at Sam, and Sam empties his rage into his brother. After what seems like eternity, Dean lands one final punch that sends Sam flying onto his face, tapped out. Dean turns to Sophia, helping her up. Her entire body is shaking, and Dean is gentle with her. He pulls up her pants and slips his shirt around her shoulders to cover her up. She reaches up to his face, touching the blood.)_

Dean: Did he hurt you, Sophia?

Sophia: I'm fine.

Dean: I know he hurt you.

Sophia: I don't know what's gotten into him, Dean.

Dean: What did you do to him?

Sophia: Me?!

Dean: Ever since you two started going off together, he's been different. So what did you do to him? How long have you two been sleeping together behind my back, Sophia?

Sophia: What? Dean, no. I just want you. You would never have done what he did to me. Dean, please.

Dean: I don't even know if I believe you, Sophia. How do I know what you were doing behind my back this whole time? You go off to Europe to sleep with some other guy? You know, "training" with your "family"?

 _(Sophia is generally a kind and patient person, but Dean is pushing her buttons.)_

Sophia: Dean… watch yourself.

Dean: Or what, Sophia? You're gonna kill me? You wouldn't even last a second against me. C'mon, honey… kick my ass.

 _(He assumes a fighting stance, but Sophia is dangerously close to snapping. The whole room can feel it, but Dean is too angry to stop himself. Sophia looks at him, warning him.)_

Sophia: Don't push my buttons, Dean. I know I did wrong. What Sam and I did wasn't right. It never happened before the other day and it won't happen anymore. I'm so sorry, Dean. I am.

 _(Dean laughs obnoxiously, and Sophia twitches. Sam is conscious, watching what is transpiring in horror. He manages to pull himself out of the way of a fight.)_

Dean: You're sorry? Sorry doesn't even begin to describe what you are, Sophia. How many guys have you been sleeping with behind my back?

Sophia: I would never do that to you, Dean.

 _(Dean grabs Sophia by the shoulders, struggling not to hurt her.)_

Dean: No, never! You'll just bang my baby brother while I'm out there risking my damn life for all of us! Did you like it when he slapped you around? Did you get off on it? Did it get you hot? Did you think of me when he was ripping your clothes off?

 _(Sophia is struggling to keep herself together, tears standing in her eyes. Her voice is quiet, small, and she is standing completely still, staring at Dean with wide open eyes. Her jaw is trembling.)_

Sophia: No.

Dean: Bull, Sophia! You were the one choking him out and then ripping his damn clothes off! Jesus, if I had known you liked it that rough, I would have given it to you that rough. Bent you over, slapped you around, whatever you wanted. I would have done whatever you asked me to do. You didn't have to go whoring around with my own baby brother!

 _(That's it. Sophia snaps, punching Dean in the face. She repeatedly hits him, crying. She knocks him up against the wall, crying as she hits him repeatedly. She slams him against the wall, choking him and yelling at him.)_

Sophia: Jesus Christ, Dean! This isn't how it was supposed to happen! I had nothing to do with Sam acting this way! I just tried to help! He wanted to figure out his destiny! I just wanted to help! You were the one who dumped me and started icing me out of your life! In fact, as I recall, you were the one who told me you wanted Sam and I to be together, and then pushed me to help your stupid, selfish brother! He's out of control! All I ever did was try to keep him on the path he said he wanted to be on! He's becoming a monster!

 _(Sophia kicks him square in the jaw, and he lands next to Sam. She stares at both of them for a moment, Dean is completely stunned at how she unloaded her rage at him, and Sam is terrified to see two people who fiercely love each other fight the way they did. Sophia glowers for a moment, then walks up the stairs to change and clean herself up. Sam looks at Dean.)_

Sam: Are you okay?

Dean: I'll be better if you don't touch me.

Sam: Sorry.

 _(Sophia comes downstairs, in skin tight jeans with a large belt buckle, black leather combat boots, a black V neck t shirt, her black leather jacket, and a black beanie. Her face is swollen with bruises and cuts. Dean also notices that she has more that are older on the rest of her body. She is carrying a duffel bag and her bag. She walks right up to Sam and kicks him in the jaw. She leans down to Dean, picking him up by his jacket. She kisses him passionately. She waves a hand over his face, and it is all completely fixed.)_

Sophia: Dean Winchester, I will always love you. I don't want Sam. I never did. My heart will always belong to you.

 _(Sophia drops him to the floor, and leaves. They hear her Jeep fire up, and pull off the property. They sit there and look at each other. Dean stands up, running outside to look for her, but she is already gone.)_

 _(Two weeks later, Dean and Sam are still staying in Sophia's house, waiting for her to return. Dean returns home to Sam, sitting on the couch and staring into space. He looks up at Dean.)_

Sam: No sign of her?

Dean: None. Her employees are freaked out. They said she's never up and disappeared like this. I think we finally did the girl in for good this time, Sammy.

Sam: I can't believe the things I did to her. The things I said. I almost raped her. No wonder she wanted to disappear. I was the one who came onto her.

Dean: Hunt her down, Sammy. Find my lover. This is on you. I need you to fix it. I need her.

Sam: No one at the restaurant has heard from her?

Dean: Nope. Been missing since the day she walked out of here.

Sam: I'll do everything I can to find her, Dean. I have to fix things. She needs to know- it wasn't me. I would never treat her like that in a million years.

 _(Sam gets up, going into Sophia's office. He rifles through her papers. All for the restaurant. He opens a drawer and pulls out a key. Reaches for another drawer, locked. He tries the key, and it opens. Her birth certificate and other important documents are in it, as well as a very small address book, more of a notepad. Sam opens it, finding the phone numbers for her family. All international, but current. He picks up the phone on her desk and starts dialing.)_

Sophia's Mother: Hello?

Sam: Hello, is this Monica Blackwood?

Monica: Yes.

Sam: Hi, I am so sorry for bothering you. I'm sure it's very late where you are. My name is Sam Winchester; I'm a friend of your daughter, Sophia. My brother and I have been staying with her here in America. She disappeared two weeks ago, and I was wondering if she had jetted off to see you in Europe unexpectedly.

Monica: Sam, I'm so glad you called. She spoke of you the last time she visited us a few years ago. I'm so glad you two worked out your differences. Unfortunately, I haven't seen or heard from her in about two or three weeks. I was beginning to become concerned. She usually calls every week or so. If you hear from her, have her call me, please?

Sam: I will. And same to you, Mrs. Blackwood. If you hear from her, tell her Dean and I are trying desperately to find her. Please. We are absolutely worried sick.

Monica: Dean is your brother? The one Sophia's fallen in love with? He doesn't even know where she is?

Sam: We've all had a bad falling out, Mrs. Blackwood. Sophia left with a bag and hasn't been back since. Dean hasn't slept in 3 weeks. He's beside himself.

Monica: She'll come back for him. She told me she would always come for him, no matter what. Your brother is lucky to have her.

Sam: He is, ma'am. Thank you for your help. Again, if you see or speak to her, please tell her to call us.

Monica: I will. Good night, Sam.

Sam: Good night.

 _(Monica hangs up. Sam does the same, sighing. Dean appears in the doorway.)_

Dean: Anything?

Sam: She hasn't spoken to her mother in about 3 weeks. Her mother knows all about us, though. She knows Sophia and I had a fight a year ago. She knows all about you, Dean. She's told her mother that she's in love with you.

 _(Dean smiles.)_

Dean: Does my hopefully future mother-in-law approve of me?

Sam: It wasn't that kind of discussion.

 _(Dean is quiet for a few seconds.)_

Dean: I'm going to step out for a while, okay? Keep looking for anything that might tell us where she is. As soon as you find a lead, we'll hit the road.

Sam: Okay.

 _(Sam is on the phone with Sophia's credit card company, trying to find her last purchase.)_

Sam: Hi, my name is Sam Blackwood, my wife is Sophia Blackwood. She's misplaced her credit card, and we're just trying to figure out the last place she used it. Is there any way you could just tell me her most recent purchases?

Credit Company: Well, sir, she hasn't used the card in 3 months. Her last three purchases were a $347.92 purchase at Cumberland Transit-

Sam: Cumberland Transit? The sporting goods store here in Nashville?

CC: Yes, from the looks of it, she bought camping gear.

Sam: We went on a camping trip 3 months ago.

CC: The card was then used at a gas station in Woodlawn, Tennessee. I assume it was to fill up a tank of gas, the purchase was for $65.19.

Sam: I remember that. What was the final purchase, sir?

CC: The final purchase was at a place called Big Rock Automotive. It was a substantial size purchase, sir, about $3500. Were you in an accident?

Sam: Must have been when we hit that deer. And there's no activity after that?

CC: No, sir. No uncharacteristic purchases, nothing at all. Zero activity. We were actually going to send out a notice that your wife's credit account with us was in danger of being closed due to inactivity.

Sam: Please don't do that. Can you monitor that card and let me know if there's any activity on it?

CC: Your wife didn't really lose the card, did she?

Sam: I wish it was that simple.

CC: Trying to catch her cheating?

Sam: Actually, she's missing.

CC: Oh, my God, I am so sorry. Listen, the second the card is used again, I'll contact you, sir. I hope you find her.

Sam: Thank you so much.

 _(He hangs up, jumping up to find Dean. Dean is channel surfing on the couch, but looks up when he sees Sam energetic.)_

Dean: What's up?

Sam: I called her credit card company and pretended to be her husband. The guy I spoke to told me her last three purchases were Cumberland Transit, a gas station out in Woodlawn, and then an automotive shop. She bought camping gear, a full tank of gas, and then dropped $3500 at an auto shop?

 _(Dean is on his feet.)_

Dean: She must have been in a crash. She could be badly hurt, or worse. Let's go.

 _(Sam and Dean are dressed as state troopers with a printed photo of Sophia in the gas station she was last seen in.)_

Sam: How long you been working here, son?

Attendant: About eight months, sir.

Dean: You see a girl who looks like this stop for gas here a few months ago?

 _(Attendant brightens at Sophia's picture, adjusting his glasses.)_

Attendant: Sure did, sir.

Sam: You recognize her that easily?

Attendant: A girl who looks like that really sticks out in these parts, you know what I mean? She's a knockout. They don't make 'em that pretty out here. She was a really nice girl, really sweet. And she was smart- she knew that in cold weather, regular car oil won't work as well. She pulled up here alone, and came in asking for some 5W-30. She checked her oil, filled up her tank, bought an extra gallon of gas, gave me a smile and left. She was covered in cuts and bruises. She all right, officers? She have an abusive man or something?

Dean: We're asking the questions here, bud. So she bought some oil and some gas and just left?

Attendant: She mentioned she was going camping, but I'm not sure I believed her.

Sam: What do you mean?

Attendant: She had six different guns in her car. I helped her with the oil, and when I put the extra gallon of gas into the back of her car, I saw a bunch of guns. She didn't strike me as the hunting type, and it's illegal to do it in the reserve. She said that was where she was going.

Dean: The reserve. Did she say exactly where?

Attendant: Rattlesnake Hollow. She usually hiked a mile east where it got woodsy, by the river. She said it was one of her favorite places.

Sam: Thanks for all your help.

 _(They start to walk away, but the attendant runs after them.)_

Attendant: Hey, if you find her, give her my number, please?

 _(He hands Dean a piece of paper with his number on it. Dean, glaring at him, takes it and puts it in his pocket.)_

Dean: Will do, buddy. Thanks again.

 _(Sam and Dean climb into the Impala. Sam laughs.)_

Sam: Dude, everybody wants your girlfriend.

Dean: Shut up, Sammy.

 _(Dean pulls out on the road. Sam gets serious.)_

Sam: Dean… When we find her… What do we do?

Dean: Make sure she's alive first.

Sam: You know she can't be killed unless she's human again. What if we find her, and she doesn't want us there?

Dean: We'll deal with that when we find her, Sam, okay? Let's just find her first.

 _(Sam is silent, understanding that they are looking for her out of their own selfish need rather than to ensure her safety.)_

 _(Sam and Dean, in regular clothes now, arrive in the woods. They lock the Impala and start hiking.)_

Sam: It doesn't look good, Dean. Her Jeep isn't here. You know she wouldn't go anywhere without it.

Dean: She might have driven it into the woods.

Sam: Maybe. Let's get moving. Not sure exactly how much daylight we have left.

 _(After a while, they come across an abandoned campground. Dean heads for the tent, and Sam heads toward the water. Dean enters the tent, seeing Sophia's sleeping bag, but even more importantly, his own ring is on the floor of the tent. Dean picks it up.)_

Dean: Sammy!

 _(Sam comes running over. He sees Dean's ring.)_

Sam: Oh, no.

Dean: She wouldn't have taken it off and left it, would she?

Sam: With the state her mind was in, there's no telling. Regardless, she's long gone, Dean. She's definitely not here.

 _(Dean finally shows signs of his emotions ripping him apart. His eyes are filled with tears.)_

Dean: Pack everything up. This trail just ran cold.

 _(They pack up her campsite, and start hiking back to the car. The whole way home, Dean is silent, inconsolable. Sam's guilt is at its peak.)_

 _(Dean enters the house, listening for an idea of where Sam could be. He hears him rustling in Sophia's office again. He follows the sound, stopping in the doorway. Sam has literally turned the place inside out, looking for any clues. Dean is glad that Sam is trying to fix his wrongs.)_

Dean: Still turning the place upside down?

Sam: It's been 4 months, Dean. The only lead we've had on finding Sophia is an abandoned campsite in the middle of nowhere a month ago. We have to face it. Your girlfriend doesn't want to be found. Not by us, not by anybody.

 _(Dean sits down, sighing. After a few seconds, they both get up to leave the room.)_

Dean: I'm gonna go grab myself dinner. You hungry?

Sam: I'll make something here.

Dean: See you later.

 _(Dean leaves, getting into the Impala. Sam grabs the keys to Sophia's second car and follows Dean discreetly across town. Sam watches Dean get out of the car, and knock on the door to a house. He can't quite see who's inside, but Dean leans forward and hugs whoever it is. Sam, being stealthy, slips closer to the house. In the dark, he climbs up the tree to look in the window. He steps onto the roof of the porch to come closer to the window. When he looks inside, his eyes pop open: Dean is in bed with Sophia. Sam is flabbergasted. He listens to their conversation through the open window.)_

Dean: So, really, where were you this whole time?

Sophia: I just took off and went hunting. Traveled up to the mountains. Camped, killed some things. I just had to get my mind in order. I had to do some good. Everything was so crazy and my head wasn't clear. I didn't want to be found, so I left a trail to Rattlesnake Hollow and then turned around and left.

Dean: You left my ring. You haven't taken it off since I gave it to you. You should take it back. You know it belongs to you.

 _(He slips the ring on her finger again. She smiles at it.)_

Sophia: It killed me to leave it, but I didn't want to leave any doubt. I didn't think you would come after me, but I did think Sam would. I wanted to hurt Sam, not you.

Dean: I should never have let you run off like that. I should have made you stay and listened to you and Sam. Something clearly wasn't right with both of you. I should have known. We need to get to the bottom of it soon. I know we've sneaking around like this for a couple weeks, but we really do need to talk about it, Sophia. We need to tell Sam. He's running himself ragged trying to find you. His guilt is eating him up inside. You know I can't hold it against him. He wasn't himself.

Sophia: I messed up. It's not who I am. Sam just had this hold over me. I couldn't, or wouldn't, fight him off. It was just this intense urge to beat him and have sex with him. I'm still scared to be around him. I don't know what's going to happen. I am so sorry, Dean. I just want to fix this, start over. I've only ever wanted you.

Dean: You can't spend any time with Sam alone until I feel like I can trust you two again. He's back to his normal self, but I just don't know if I can run the risk again- you guys really hurt me.

Sophia: I am so sorry, Dean. I really am. I will do anything to fix things with us.

 _(Without any warning, Sam accidentally crashes through the window, landing on the floor. Dean and Sophia jump out of bed, Dean yanking his jeans on, Sophia in her underwear and a tank top. She looks directly at Sam.)_

Sam: So much for stealthy. I can't even believe you guys. I have been searching high and low for you, Sophia, calling in favors left and right to hunt you down- I called YOUR MOTHER! She wants you to call her, by the way. Jesus, Sophia!

 _(Sophia is silent, pulling on a pair of jeans and her shoes. She stares Sam down, and he realizes his indignant attitude is not going to get him far.)_

Dean: How long have you been following me for?

Sam: Just this once. I swear, Dean. I had to know what you were doing. You were becoming so indifferent to Sophia being gone. I had to know why. I'm sorry, Dean. How long have you two been sneaking around like this?!

Dean: About a week and a half.

 _(Sophia's eyes betray her rage towards Sam. Sam becomes nervous. She crosses her arms across her body, her eyes narrowing.)_

Sophia: Are you satisfied?

Sam: Sophia. Please. Let me just explain-

Sophia: I just need to know a few things.

Sam: Anything, sweetheart. Anything.

Sophia: What would you call what happened between us, Sammy? A relationship?

Sam: Yes, we were together. It was a messed up relationship, but yes.

Sophia: One where all you and I did was beat each other up and then have angry, violent sex. Am I right?

Sam: Yes… Sophia, I-

 _(She holds up a finger, stopping him.)_

Sophia: And then, when all I wanted was to work things out with Dean, did you or did you not proceed to call me a slut, beat me, and then try to rape me, which you would have succeeded in, if not for Dean showing up?

 _(Sam's face betrays his torture at hurting Sophia. Dean's face is betraying his rage.)_

Sam: I did.

Sophia: Now tell me one last thing, Sammy. Did this all happen because you were busy drinking demon blood, by any chance?

 _(Dean's eyes pop open in surprise. He had had no idea Sam had been drinking demon blood. Sam is painfully silent, seconds away from crying.)_

Dean: Sammy? Answer her.

Sam: It's not that simple.

 _(A few things explode near Sam under the pressure of Sophia's mind.)_

Sophia: Yes or no, Sam?! Answer me!

Sam: …Yes.

 _(Dean is horrified. He grabs Sophia's hand, but she pulls away. Her eyes are dark and murderous and her hands are shaking. After a second of trying to control herself, she flies at Sam, landing a blow to his jaw. She barrages him with blows for what seems like forever, until Dean pulls her away. She looks down at Sam.)_

Sophia: I am SO glad Dean went to Hell to resurrect you, Sam. If I had known it would involve you drinking demon blood and nearly raping someone, I would NEVER have let Dean make that damn deal. I would have let you die! I'd have killed you myself!

 _(Sam tries to stand up, but Sophia kicks him down again. Dean pulls her back, and Sam slowly stands up, reaching out to hug her. Dean pulls him in for a bear hug between the three of them, and they all cry.)_

Sam: I'm so sorry, Sophia, I'm so sorry. I'll never hurt you like that again. I won't drink anymore demon blood. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Sophia, I love you. We're a family, we're going to fix this. Sophia, I don't ever want to hurt you again, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. I love you.

 _(Sophia pulls back to look at him.)_

Sophia: No. You won't. Because the next time you do, I'll kill you myself. Are we clear? You can't do this again, Sam.

Sam: It won't happen again, Sophia. I am so sorry.

Sophia: Apology accepted. Now let's get to the part where we don't talk about it anymore.

Sam: Will you please come home, Sophia? Please?

Dean: Yes, please. I'm so tired of having to drive all the way across town to sleep next to you.

Sophia: Okay.

 _(She picks up her stuff, and waits for them. They all leave together. As Sophia goes to get into Dean's car, he stops her.)_

Dean: Maybe you should drive your own car home.

 _(He smiles at her, getting into the Impala. She sighs, catching the keys Sam throws at her as her climbs into the passenger side.)_

 _(Sophia is driving while Sam is trying to be quiet.)_

Sam: So…

Sophia: What?

Sam: I know you don't want to talk about it, but I need to know: how much of you was the control I had over you, and how much was your own choosing?

Sophia: I don't want to talk about it anymore, Sam. I just want to bury it as deep as it can go.

Sam: Please answer me. I know I don't deserve an answer, but I just need to know. Please, Sophia.

Sophia: I can't give you an answer, Sam. For that week you and I were together, I literally had no concept of what I did of my own choosing and what I did because you had a hold over me. It felt like I was in a drugged out haze.

Sam: If you had complete control over yourself, what would you have chosen?

Sophia: Just ask me what you really want to know, Sam. Your questions aren't making sense.

Sam: Is there any part of you that wanted to be with me? That still does?

Sophia: I can't answer that, Sam. My mind was so messed up. I'm still foggy about a lot of things that happened in that week with us.

Sam: I just never want to hurt you again, Sophia. I knew I was doing it, but I couldn't stop myself. And I couldn't stop thinking of Dean the whole time. How much I'd hurt him.

Sophia: How much we'd hurt him.

Sam: No. I take full responsibility for this. If I hadn't been drinking demon blood, none of this would have happened. I'm sure of it. I mean, I would have raped you, Sophia. We hurt each other so much in that week.

Sophia: I still have scars and bruises.

Sam: So do I.

Sophia: If I tell you something, can you take it to the grave with you?

Sam: Of course.

Sophia: When Dean confronted me, he asked why the aura around us was black. When Dean and I have sex, it's always something beautiful around us and it shows how much I really love him. When you and I had sex and Dean saw us, everything around us was black. He asked me why, and I- I couldn't tell him.

Sam: Tell him what?

Sophia: The aura was black because I was guilty, ashamed. It wasn't the sex I was ashamed of. I failed you. I failed all three of us.

Sam: It was the demon blood, Sophia, not you.

Sophia: I knew, Sam. I knew you were drinking it, and I didn't say anything to you or to Dean. I thought you would stop; I trusted you to stop. It never occurred to me that you had a problem. I didn't help you. I didn't want to; I liked the attention you were giving me. When you and I were alone together, I would be trying to help you figure yourself out, but you would always try to flirt with me. Dean and I had hit a stall, he didn't want to get back together after he got back from Hell, even though he said he wanted to, and he paid almost no attention to me. He insisted that we were going to work on being together again, and then he would ignore me. And here you were, the nice brother, the sweeter one, paying attention to me. You always had this way of looking in my eyes and giving me this sweet compliment, or tucking my hair behind my ear, even the way you smiled at me, I was seduced by it… It wasn't ideal, it wasn't exactly what I wanted, but when the one you love barely notices you… I was so weak, Sam. I took comfort in you. I should have never done it.

Sam: You couldn't have known what would happen, Sophia. It's basic human nature to want to be loved and cared for.

Sophia: I don't trust myself alone with you anymore, Sam.

Sam: When you and I met, you said you felt nothing. When you met Dean, you felt a shock go through your body. Do you remember?

Sophia: Every day.

Sam: Sophia, Dean didn't sleep most of the time you were gone. Every hint of a lead on where you were, he was jumping in the car and diving in headfirst without doing any research. He went to the restaurant every day to make sure everything was okay, and to ask if they'd seen you. If you take anything from this whole mess, you need to know how much Dean does love you.

Sophia: Yeah, once I was gone.

Sam: Maybe that's what Dean needed. I mean, we are all always together. Maybe he just needed to miss you to remember you. You should have seen his face when that gas station attendant gave us his number to give you.

Sophia: What?

Sam: When I was tracking your credit card, we found the gas station you filled up at on the way to Rattlesnake Hollow. The attendant wanted you to have his number. He ran after us and handed it to Dean, and I thought Dean was going to shoot him with the rock salt right there.

 _(Sophia laughs a real laugh, and Sam knows there is hope for their friendship. He smiles.)_

Sophia: Serves him right for dumping me. I should get that guy's number and bring him home just to piss off Dean.

Sam: I'll lift the number from his jacket if you want me to.

Sophia: Listen, Sam, you and I were SO close. I lost sight of a lot of things with us. I know it was the demon blood that made you so cruel and violent, but still… You almost raped me.

 _(Sam's face becomes pained all over again.)_

Sam: I hated myself so much, Sophia… I had all these feelings flying around, and I was drinking demon blood, and you were the only person I felt completely comfortable with… I thought I was in love with my brother's girlfriend, Sophia… I WAS in love with you, I really believe that… I still am. And then the blood just made me horrible. Yes, my abilities got stronger, but I wasn't me… And I chose to do it, to drink the blood, and I hurt you… Sophia, I do love you. But you belong with Dean.

Sophia: I do.

Sam: I just… I just don't want to destroy our family. We're all we have now. We have to find a way to stay together.

Sophia: It's gonna take a while, Sam, but… we'll find a new normal for us. I promise.

Sam: Just tell me you didn't want to be with me, ever. If there isn't even a question in my head, I'll never wonder what could have been.

 _(Sophia is silent for a moment. She parks the car in her driveway, and starts to get out of the car. Sam grabs her hand, but she violently twitches, and he lets go.)_

Sam: Please answer me. Extinguish all hope for me, and we can move on.

Sophia: There's nothing to tell. You had so much control over my mind, Sam. I don't even know what was up or down anymore.

Sam: Before that, before I was drinking all the demon blood. Before Dean was sent to Hell… There were moments… I swear I felt something between us. We've kissed before, Sophia. We've shared a bed more than once. All those nights sleeping next to me in motel rooms because you didn't want to sleep next to Dean. All those nights snuggled up next to me in the dark… You felt nothing?

 _(Sophia stops, looking down into her lap. She sets her jaw line firmly, determined to never admit her feelings.)_

Sophia: Dean had dumped me. I was sad. You gave me attention, Sam. You treated me like I mattered. I was a ghost to Dean. He was too busy screwing anything that moved because he had a one way ticket to Hell.

 _(Sam is hurt, but he knows it can't happen regardless. Sophia is wincing; she knows it is hurting him. She opens the car door and gets out, walking inside. Dean pulls into the driveway, and he meets up with her as she is almost at the door.)_

Dean: You and Sammy okay?

Sophia: We had a conversation. We're not really okay right now.

Dean: Well, he almost raped you. I wouldn't expect you guys to be okay.

Sophia: Yeah.

 _(Dean can tell something is wrong.)_

Dean: Anything else you wanna talk about?

Sophia: Inside.

 _(Dean opens the door to the house, and Sophia walks in, stopping short when she sees the front hall, where Sam almost raped her. Her eyes travel to where she had been laying when Sam had assaulted her. Dean rubs her back, but she jumps at his touch. He leads her upstairs, away from the spot. They go upstairs, into her room, where he shuts the door and kisses her gently on the mouth.)_

Dean: Talk to me. Please. It's been so long since we've been just us, Sophia. What's up with you and Sam?

Sophia: Sam basically all but admitted that he might be in love with me. I know that the real Sam would never hurt me, but… he did. I just don't know how to go forward with him, Dean.

Dean: Look, give each other some space. Spend some time with me and let things heal naturally with Sam. You guys will get there. You just need time.

 _(Silence. Dean looks uncomfortable.)_

Sophia: What, Dean?

Dean: Can I ask you a question?

Sophia: Sure.

Dean: Which one of us was better in bed?

Sophia: Well, you were more consensual. So you win every time.

Dean: Sorry I even asked.

Sophia: You're scared that I'm going to leave you for Sam, aren't you?

Dean: No!

Sophia: Unless Sam magically turned into you, there's no way it would happen.

Dean: Hey, Sophia. I know that things between us have been really weird for a long time. I know I dropped the ball with us. I know I promised you we would get back together, be us again. I just want you to know that when it's my choice, I'll always choose you. I'll always want to be with you. But we can't expect to always have that choice.

Sophia: I think we're just going about this way too textbook. I've always known how you felt about me, and you've always known how I felt about you, even when I tried to shut you out. That being said, we do what we have to, and when we have the opportunity to choose… we choose each other. Our lives don't care about what we want. Our lives don't care about who we love.

Dean: How do you always know exactly how to say things?! Is that an immortality gift you got or something?

Sophia: I was always like this.

Dean: Look, if our life takes you in Sam's direction… I'll understand. It'll hurt me, and I'll still love you, but I just want both of you to be happy. You're both the most important things in the world to me. I love you both.

Sophia: It's not going to happen, Dean.

Dean: I know you say that now, Sophia. But you will find a way to forgive him one day. He forgave you.

Sophia: Yeah, well, I didn't almost rape him.

Dean: I know. I'm just saying. You guys became that much closer once you worked through it all. I'm not trying to downplay what he did- it was horrible. I saw how bad he hurt you, Sophia. You looked dead inside when you left.

Sophia: I was. It felt like everything had been taken away from me, like I had nothing left. I thought I had lost you, and Sam too- and you guys were everything I had. You ARE everything I have…


End file.
